moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Bad Boys for Life
Bad Boys for Life (also known as Bad Boys 3, and stylized as Bad Boys for Lif3) is an upcoming American action comedy film directed by Adil El Arbi and Bilall Fallah. It is a sequel to Bad Boys (1995) and Bad Boys II (2003) and the third installment in the Bad Boys franchise. The film stars Will Smith and Martin Lawrence reprising their roles as detectives Mike Lowrey and Marcus Burnett. Bad Boys for Life is set to be released in theaters on January 17, 2020. Plot In 2020, Isabel Aretas, widow of cartel kingpin Benito, escapes from a Mexican prison with the aid of her son Armando. Isabel sends Armando to Miami, tasking him with recovering his father's substantial money stash and assassinating the people involved in Benito's arrest and eventual death in prison. Isabel demands that Armando kill Miami detective Mike Lowrey last. In Miami, Mike accompanies his partner Marcus Burnett to the birth of his first grandson, named Marcus. Wanting to watch the child grow, the aging Marcus tells Mike he intends to retire, to Mike's chagrin. After a party celebrating Marcus' grandson, Mike is shot by Armando and left in a coma for months. Chastised by Isabel for targeting Mike first, Armando continues to assassinate his targets during Mike's convalescence. Following Mike's recovery, he is determined to take revenge on his attempted assassin and unsuccessfully attempts to recruit the now-retired Marcus, causing the pair to fall out. Mike violently obtains the identity of arms dealer Booker Grassie from an informant. Realizing that Mike will not stop, Captain Howard reluctantly allows him to work with the tech-driven Advanced Miami Metro Operations (AMMO), led by Mike's ex-girlfriend Rita. The team surveils Grassie at an arms deal. Mike determines that the buyers intend to kill Grassie and intervenes, but fails to save him. Later, Marcus is called by Carver Remy, an old informant who believes the assassin is after him. Marcus contacts Mike and the pair travel to Carver, but are too late to save him. Armando escapes after a fistfight with Mike. Sometime later, Captain Howard tells Mike that he also intends to retire and enjoy life. He is then assassinated by Armando. The Captain's death convinces Marcus to work with Mike one final time, but he intends to work differently, enlisting AMMO's aid. They track down Grassie's accountant who leads them to Lorenzo "Zway-Lo" Rodriguez. They infiltrate Zway-Lo's birthday party leading to a destructive chase. Armando arrives in a helicopter to rescue Zway-Lo but kills him when he inadvertently blocks him from shooting the pursuing Mike. Armando tells Mike "Hasta el Fuego", but gunfire from Marcus prevents Armando from killing Mike, who falls into the river below. AMMO is shuttered because of the failed operation. In private, Mike reveals to Marcus that Armando may be his son. Before he partnered with Marcus, Mike worked as an undercover officer in the Aretas cartel. He and Isabel fell in love and intended to run away together, using "Hasta el Fuego" as a secret codeword. Mike ultimately remained loyal to the police, believing that Isabel was too dangerous to stay free. Mike decides to go to Mexico City and confront her alone, but Marcus and AMMO accompany him against his requests. At the Hildago Palace, Mike meets Isabel and scolds her for concealing the truth from him. A shootout quickly ensues between AMMO and Isabel's men. Marcus shoots the pilot of Isabel's support helicopter, causing it to crash into the central lobby of the Palace, starting a fire. Marcus confronts Isabel, while Mike explains the truth to Armando. Armando beats Mike, but he refuses to retaliate. Armando demands the truth from Isabel who confirms that Mike is his father. Isabel attempts to shoot Mike but inadvertently hits Armando. When she attempts to finish Mike, Rita intervenes and shoots Isabel sending her falling into the flames below while the team escapes. Sometime later, Rita has been promoted to police Captain, while Mike and Marcus, who has decided to un-retire, are placed in charge of AMMO. Mike visits a remorseful Armando in prison, offering him a chance to earn some redemption; Armando accepts. Cast *Will Smith as Detective Lieutenant Michael "Mike" Lowrey *Martin Lawrence as Detective Lieutenant Marcus Burnett *Thomas Brag as Jeffrey "Cake Boy" *Paola Núñez as Rita *Jacob Scipio as Armando Armas *Joe Pantoliano as Captain Conrad Howard *Alexander Ludwig *Charles Melton *Vanessa Hudgens *Jamie Neumann *Massi Furlan as Lee Taglin *DJ Khaled as Manny the Butcher *Nicky Jam *Theresa Randle as Theresa Burnett, Marcus' wife Videos To be added Category:Films Category:2020s films Category:2020 films Category:English-language films Category:2020 in film Category:Upcoming English-language films Category:Upcoming sequel films Category:2020s sequel films Category:American sequel films Category:Hood films Category:Films set in Miami Category:Films produced by Jerry Bruckheimer Category:Colombia Pictures films Category:Films shot in Atlanta Category:Action Category:Action films Category:American action films Category:Rated R